Warmness On The Soul
by BeastandtheHarlot
Summary: Zoro is in a dark place and Sanji is the only one that can pull him out, filling his lonely existence with the emotion called love. AU. Sanji x Zoro
1. Chapter 1: Trashed And Scattered

**I do not own One piece**

 **Rated:** M, there are mentions of violence, drug abuse and alcoholism. There will be, probably, some sex scenes also, so, you've been warned.

I apologize in advanced, English is not my mother language. Also, this is the first time I ever write something. Hope you enjoy.

 **Beast** andthe **Harlot**

 **Warmness On The Soul**

 **Chapter 1: T** **rashed and Scattered**

Slowly, he opened his eyes. He blinked a couple of times, trying to adjust to the annoying light.

He was being a fucking coward, he knew it and he was okay with that, he really was.

After all those times he said to himself that it wouldn't happen again, that he was okay; after all those promises, even though he meant every single one of them, he fucked up, he always did.

It wasn't long until it hit him… that smell, it has been a while but he could recognize it anywhere, a mixture between cheap alcohol, his own puke and whatever drug the guy with the weird mustache sold him around the corner.

Whatever, one thing at a time, first: _Water._ His mouth was dry, his throat aching, he needed water now.

However, his body was not having it. It was numb all over, he tried to get off the floor a couple of times, but it was useless, he couldn't muster the strength, was his body always this heavy?

So, what now? Getting up was out of the question, at least for now.

With a trembling hand, he reached his right pocket and was surprised to find his phone still there, well, silver lining and all that shit. He pulled it out; the screen was cracked but whatever. And hey, it still had battery, will you look at that.

 _Time, what time is it? No, scratch that, what day is it?_

There was light, so it was still daytime, at least he was sure about that. He looked at the blinding screen and then dropped the phone.

 _Four days? Has he been locked up in here for four days? Was that a new record?_

 _He missed the funeral._

Not that he was planning on going, of course, this whole thing was already depressing and being around a bunch of people crying… no thanks. He will visit the grave properly… later. He just hoped that she would forgive him, for not going and his current state.

He gaze up at the ceiling and his world went black again.

By the time he woke up, it was nighttime and he could hear the rain outside, so loud, was that the reason his head was throbbing? _Yeah, right._

It took some effort but he got on his feet, everything ache and there was this sharp pain on his left hand, he looked at it, there was a really deep cut across his palm and all this dried blood, _when did that happen?_

Struggling, he took his puked-on jacket off and dropped it somewhere. He then made his way to the bathroom, dragging his feet, occasionally hitting an empty bottle.

He didn't even gaze at his reflection on the mirror, he knew how pathetic he looked. He just drank water from the tap and splashed his face with some, hoping that it would make him a bit more lucid, it didn't.

He washed his left hand, tried to get rid of all the blood, it sting. He then noticed bits of glass around and probably inside the cut.

 _What did he do? Smashed a bottle or something?_

He tried to remove the glass but the wound started bleeding again. _Fuck_. His legs took him to the bedroom, he reached the closet and grabbed the first thing there and it was a tiny blue shirt.

That cheating bitch probably left it behind when she was in a hurry to leave him for her decrepit boss.

He ripped the shirt and wrapped it around his hand, that'll do for now. So, now that he was done with the hand situation, he needed to do something about the puke-smelling shirt. He grabbed a white short-sleeved shirt, removed the one he was wearing and put that on. That was a bit better.

He didn't need his stomach grumbling to remind him that he was fucking starving, he needed food, anything would do.

For whatever miracle, his keys, phone and wallet were still on his pants, so he left his rundown apartment and head to the streets.

A restaurant, a convenience store, whatever, someone just give him food. Seven thirty something P.M. on a Sunday, there has to something open.

He was still high or drunk, or why not both, he could tell, and the fact that he was not feeling cold after being soaked in rain was just a way to confirm it. So food, food would make it all better, he would sober up a go back to normal.

 _Did he want to go back to normal tough?_

The few people on the streets were either running to find shelter or trying to get as far away from him as they could, he didn't blame them, he probably looked like a crazy person.

He walked around for what it felt like an hour, he was not lost, he was not fucking lost, but he was in a bridge now and he did not know how he got there, wasn't this bridge on the other side of the city? Well, they all look the same.

He supported his body on the red metal railings and looked around; there were barely any cars, maybe because the rain was getting stronger. He then turned around, looked at the river.

Five days ago, when he received the news that Kuina had died, he saw his world crumble before his eyes, she was everything to him, someone he admired and most importantly, someone he could count on. Every time, she would take him out of this black hole he was now in so deep. She was his best friend, a good person, unlike him, a fucking kind a loving person, so why her…. And not him?

\- I'm sorry, Kuina – He whispered, his throat was still hurting.

He really was sorry tough, he had been weak. Between Kuina's death, the cheating bitch leaving and he being laid off work, he felt trapped, cornered, and he did it again, he fucked up again.

Damn it, the rain stopped, but his heart is pounding so hard in his chest that it doesn't let him think straight, it's so loud. He's tired, his head is throbbing, his hand hurts, he's hungry, so hungry. Maybe a nap is what he needs, those always work. If only he could go to bed right now… If only he could-

\- Hey, what do you think you're doing?

His eyes shot open and he found himself on the other side of the railing with the river to his back, when did that happen?

\- Shit – He cursed, grabbing the metal bar as hard as he could, with both hands. Now that he had a firm grip, he glared at the owner of the voice that almost gave him a heart attack. It was a guy with blond hair, blue eyes and a funny eyebrow – The fuck dude, you tryin' to kill me?

\- Eh? – He looked shocked – No, I mean you're… I thought you-

\- I wasn't gonna do it

\- Then why are you there? – He moved closer, he sounded a bit pissed

\- I was… hungry – He mumbled the last word

\- Seriously?

\- Yeah, at first… then I got here – He looked at the river – I wasn't gonna jump… at least I don't think so – He met blue eyes.

\- Are you…? – He moved even closer, inspecting those dilated pupils and red eyes – Are you drunk?

\- Or high, probably both, who cares – He looked at the sky and closed his eyes – Fuck off – He let out a big sigh.

For a moment, it was quiet, so quiet that he even thought the guy left until he heard clothes rustling. He opened his eyes and looked at him, what's with him, why won't he- wait, is he taking his clothes off?

\- The hell are you doing?

\- I'm cold just looking at you. Here, take it – He offered his coat.

\- Just go, dammit, I'm not even- He tried to slap his hand away and lost balance in the process, he felt like he was falling backwards to the river, but strong hands grabbed him, hard, putting him back in place.

They stayed like that for a while, catching their breaths and steadying their heartbeats. The blond wasn't planning to let go, he had his wrists grabbed so tightly it was surely gonna bruise.

\- Ready to get to this side? – He spoke first, his lips almost forming a smirk

\- Y-Yeah… - He cursed himself for stuttering, but still jumped to the other side of the railing while the stranger picked up his coat from the floor with one hand, the other one didn't let go until he was safe.

Without making any eye contact he starting walking in the opposite direction.

\- Where do you think you're going? – He grabbed his arm

\- Home

\- Not like that, you're not

\- The fuck dude, let go

\- C'mon, I know a place where they make the best food – He smiled and let go - I can hear your stomach growling

He was right, he was starving. Therefore, he'll take as much food as he could from the idiot that was offering.

\- Okay – He muttered

\- Good – He started walking – C'mon – And he followed

They walked silently for a while, until the blond started to light a cigarette, he breathe in, then out.

\- I'm Sanji by the way

\- …

\- Not gonna tell me your name?

\- Zoro

\- Okay Zoro, wear this – He offered his coat for the second time, he was ignored – Such a brat – He put the coat on Zoro's shoulders and why not, he removed his scarf and wrapped it around his neck.

Zoro didn't even look at him, he just let him do whatever he wanted. The warmth was comforting though, he didn't realize how cold he was until then, so he adjusted the coat better and grabbed the hem of the scarf, covering his mouth and nose with it. Sanji smiled.

\- What are you smiling about?

\- Nothing, just thinking you look kinda cute

\- The fuck?

\- What?

\- You don't call another guy cute, swirly-brow – He felt Sanji flinch at that – Wow, seems like I hit a nerve. Touchy subject?

\- I'm trying to be nice, so I'll pretend you didn't say that – He put out his cigarette

\- Right – He smirked – Well, whatever, as long as you feed me – He yawned, he really needed a nap.

\- Such a rude guy – He lighted another cigarette

\- That's why you don't invite strangers, they could turn out to be assholes, like me.

\- Lesson learned – He smiled and took a long drag from his cigarette – Say, Zoro

\- What?

\- Is that your natural hair color?

\- Yes, why? – Now he was annoyed

\- Don't get mad, just thinking it's an unusual color.

\- Yeah? well, that's an unusual eyebrow you got there

They glared at each other. The green hair and the swirly eyebrow where both a touchy subject. For now, they avoided eye contact and walked in silence, until Sanji put out his cigarette.

\- Say, Zoro

\- What now? – He didn't look at him, but he could feel blue eyes on him

\- Why were you on that bridge?

\- I told you

\- Yes, but I don't thi-

\- It's none of your business – He cut him off. He didn't want to think about it, maybe later… yes, reality could punch him in the face later.

\- … Yeah, I guess you're right, sorry – He stopped walking – We're here

Zoro looked up, they were in front of a fancy apartment building. This was not what they agreed on.

\- The fuck? I thought you said you knew a place…

\- I do, my place. I'm a great cook, you know – He sounded proud

\- Yeah, no, this is not gonna work

\- What? Why?

\- I thought you were gonna leave me with five bucks on Mc Donalds or somethin'

\- Jeez, how much of an asshole do you think I am? I wouldn't do that – He grabbed Zoro's wrist – C'mon, you won't regret it – And starting pulling, but Zoro wouldn't budge.

\- I don´t… I'm not-

\- What are you being all shy for now?

\- I'm not being shy – He glared, this guy really knew how to piss him off.

\- Then what's the problem? C'mon – This time, when he pulled, Zoro just went along with him.

When they entered the building, Sanji let go. They walked side by side in silence, heading straight to the elevator.

Zoro was lost in thought; he was a bit conflicted, what if this guy turned out to be a total psycho? He was sure he could win in a fight any other day, but right now he wasn't on his best shape. This whole thing was turning out to be too troublesome for his taste.

If he was planning to run away, it was too late now. By the time he realize it, they were on the 11th floor. He followed him inside the apartment number 1104, no turning back now.

\- Home sweet home – He turned on the lights

It was a nice place, Zoro would give him that. It was big, too big for his taste, but still, the decoration was simple and, unlike his apartment, everything was so clean and organized.

\- So, you can take a bath while I make something to eat

Was that his way of telling him he reeked? Well, not that he could argue. Actually, a bath right now sounds nice.

\- Right - He seemed unsure and looked around, he felt so out of place - Here – He handed the coat and scarf back

\- Just a second – He left with both things and came back empty handed. Zoro smirked, he was probably gonna burn those clothes - So, bath – Sanji smiled, the asshole

\- I got it already, I smell – He put his hands on his pockets - Lead the way.

He followed Sanji through the living and into a hallway, he opened the first door to the left and turned on the lights. Even the bathroom was huge.

\- Wait here

He did as ordered and not even a minute later Sanji came back with his hands full.

\- Here you go – He handed everything to him – You got towels and a change of clothes.

\- Your clothes won't fit me – Even though they had the same height, it was obvious Sanji was slimmer than him. Zoro was more on the muscular side.

\- This ones will fit, now go go – He ushered him inside

\- You're so annoying – He pushed Sanji outside the bathroom and closed the door on his face, he clearly heard him shout "rude" and then walk away.

Zoro took a deep breath and put the things Sanji gave him on top of the bathroom counter; he then stared at the huge mirror and finally confirmed that he indeed looked like shit. What was Sanji thinking, picking up a bum-looking guy like him?

He removed the three earrings on his left ear.

 _Yes, a bath really does sound nice. Maybe a bath is all he needs._

He got rid of the improvised bandage that was around his hand and took off his clothes, the moment he dropped his pants to the floor he heard it.

 _The sound of a little pill hitting the floor_.

Sanji was going through his ingredients; Zoro looked like a simple guy, so he'll make something to his liking, not too much, not too little.

While working on the meal, he thought about the whole situation. His bad habit was acting up again, picking up things he took an interest in. This wasn't the first time, dammit.

When he was on his way back home from buying cigarettes, there he was. The first thing he saw was an idiot with a short-sleeved shirt out in the freezing night, but then said idiot started climbing over the railing of the bridge, so now, he was a suicidal idiot with a short-sleeved.

\- Fuck – He muttered, he should stop him right?

He slowly got closer, thinking about things to say to the guy so he won't kill himself, "it gets better" and all that jazz. But, now that he was in front on him, he was confused. First, the guy didn't even notice him. And second, was that green hair?

They were about the same age, he guessed. Green hair, tanned skin and a muscular body that was soaked in rain water and he was wearing a white shirt, how tempting. His eyes were closed, he looked so peaceful and… alluring.

No, this was not the time for that, he had to stop him from jumping… and he did, sort of.

So now, said guy was taking a bath in his apartment and he was making food for him. Was he ever gonna learn his lesson?

His phone rang.

He continued cooking with one hand and answered the phone with the other, this special ringtone belonged to one person and one person only.

\- Nami, sweetheart, what can I do for you?

\- SANJI! Nami gave me the morning shift again, tell her she can't do that! – He heard the familiar loud voice.

\- Luffy, you bastard, don't call me with Nami's phone

\- But Sanji-

\- If Nami tells you to do something you just do it, that's her job after all. She's the only one capable of keeping you guys in line – He sighed - Now, remind me, how many times have we had this conversation?

\- Everytime Nami gives me a morning shift…

\- Right… Listen, now that Robin is not with us, we just have to cope, until we find the right person.

\- But morning Sanji… so boring.

\- I know, i know. I'll make it up to you somehow, okay?

\- Awesome! Franky, Sanji says we'll close earlier tomorrow – He heard him shout and then laughter, what the hell?

\- What? Where are you? Is everyone there?

\- Haha, no. Nami had to return some book to Robin and I just tagged along, we ended up having dinner.

\- I see, how is lovely Robin doing? – The rice was ready, the vegetables too, now where did he put the shrimps? He rummaged through his refrigerator.

\- Sanji, you call her almost every day.

\- Shut up, answer the damn question.

\- Jeez, she's fine.

\- And little sweet Leah?

\- She grew up so fast Sanji, now they let me hold her. She's funny, babys are funny.

\- Yeah, they are – He smiled

\- Ah, Nami wants to speak to you

\- Okay, say hi to the happy family for me and the next time you call me on my only day off just to complain, you'll have morning shifts for the rest of your entire life, you hear me?

\- Sir yes Sir – Luffy laughed, so contagious – Bye bye, Sanji

\- Bye, Luffy

He heard some rustling and then, the voice he really wanted to hear.

\- Hi, Sanji

\- Hello Nami, my love

\- Sorry about Luffy, he just grabbed my phone, the idiot

\- Don't worry about it Nami, most importantly, is there anything you need?

\- Yeah, I know it's your day off, but we were talking about it over dinner and we thought we could really use some extra help, you know… at the restaurant.

\- We are looking for extra help

\- No, you're just saying that, because you haven't even looked at the curriculums I left on your desk… two weeks ago.

\- I'm not-

\- And you fired that poor part-timer because you didn't like how he looked at me

\- He was-

\- No one's going to replace Robin, ever.

\- …

\- Sanji?

\- Yeah, no, you're right. I'm being a kid – He sighed – What would I do without you?

\- Probably die

\- - He smiled, she was right - I'll leave it in your hands then

\- Already on it – She sounded excited

\- We could have three new girls… that would be nice – He was fantasizing while looking for some condiments and a frying pan.

\- Girls distract you, why do you think we have all this idiots? – He heard some complaints in the background – Well, I'll figure something out

\- Thanks, Nami

\- What are you doing? I can hear you running around – He started to add everything to the frying pan – Ah, you're cooking

\- Yeah, I have a… guest

\- Oh

\- No, not that kind of guest, I just… found him

\- OH, this is serious…

\- I'm just going to give him some food, that's all

\- Yeah, right… - She sighed – Well, I hope you didn't pick up anything too troublesome this time, boss. See you tomorrow – She hanged up

\- You never call me boss… – He pouted and put his phone on his back pocket.

He kept cooking, he kinda lost track of time. It had been a while since he cooked this plate so he was having fun. He turned the fire off, it was ready. He served one plate and put it on the table, he was just grabbing some utensils when he heard footsteps approaching.

\- Hey – Somehow, he was different, or was it the lightning? His hair was still a bit wet, and just now he noticed the three earrings dangling in his left ear. The clothes he lend him were big on him, that's because they were Franky's. Still, he looked so… refreshing – Sorry I took so long

\- Don't worry – Sanji smiled and put the utensils next to the plate – You're just in time, I just finished. Come, have a seat.

Zoro did as told and sat down in front of the plate with abundant food. Never looking at Sanji in the eye.

\- You're not eating?

\- Nah, had something earlier, besides, I ate while cooking.

\- Right…Ahm, I hope you don't mind but I used the first-aid kit that was in the bathroom

\- What? Are you okay? – He started inspecting his body. Zoro averted his eyes.

\- Yeah, it's nothing – He showed him his bandaged hand – Just a little cut.

\- Now that you mention it, you did have some blue fabric wrapped around your hand.

\- I improvised.

\- You should have told me, you probably didn't even disinfect it.

\- Ah…

\- See? We'll take a look at it later. Now, eat.

Zoro stared at the food. He didn't know what it was, but it smelled good, so he just grabbed the fork and tasted it. Sanji was looking at him expectantly. He didn't say anything, he just started gulping down everything.

It was good, it was so good. Probably the best thing he ever had in his pathetic life. Why? Why was it so good? Why was Sanji doing this? It had to be pity, right? Did he really look as pathetic as he felt? Why? Why did he feel so miserable all of the sudden?

He finished the food and left the fork on top of the plate.

\- Was it good? Do you want seconds? – Sanji asked. He was smiling, why was he smiling? Was there something funny? – Zoro? Do you feel okay?

\- What do you want from me? – He barely let out.

\- I can't hear you – He looked confused.

\- I said – He suddenly stood up, almost dropping the chair – The fuck do you want from me?

\- What are you talking about? I don't want anything from you – He stood up as well, Zoro looked really angry.

\- Bullshit – He moved closer, menacing, trapping Sanji between the table and him – It's obvious I don't have any money, so that's not it.

\- You're high – He just now realized it.

\- Oh, so, is it drugs? – He said with a smiled that didn't reach his eyes – Too afraid to buy them yourself? Maybe you thought I could sell you some?

\- Zoro

\- Sorry to disappoint but I'm not in that business anymore

\- I don't want drugs

\- Then – He pushed Sanji, so he was now sitting in the table – Is it sex? – Sanji gulped – Is that it? You did call me, what was it? – He got on his knees – Cute – He grabbed Sanjis belt and started undoing it – This is my first time giving head to a dude

\- Hey, stop

\- It's okay though, right? – He unzipped his pants – As thanks for the food

\- Cut it out – He grabbed Zoros wrists – I don't want any of that

\- THEN – He started to shout and stopped. He looked down, his wrists still trapped in Sanjis hands – Then what the hell is it? – He muttered - I've insulted you enough for you to kick me out of here

\- I won't do that

\- Why tough? You didn't have to talk to me on that bridge, you didn't have to invite me to your house, give me clothes and food. Why would you waste such a good meal on someone like me? Someone-

\- Hey – Sanji interrupted him, he didn't want to hear any more of that. He got on his knees too, Zoro looked up, now they were face to face – Is it so weird for someone to be nice to you?

\- Eh? – Zoro looked shocked. His eyes started watering.

\- You think you don't deserve it?

\- I don't I… I'm not-

\- Don't you ever think you don't deserve something, you idiot.

\- Stop – He whispered

\- I don't pity you and I don't want anything from you, actually, I already got what I wanted, you said my food was good – He smiled – Selfish, right? You can be selfish too. Is there something you want?

\- Stop – He put his hand on Sanjis chest, trying to push him away, but the blond wouldn't budge.

\- You can let them out, you know, I know you want to

\- Stop talking Sanji, please, I-

Sanji hugged him, hard. He didn't like this, it was painful.

\- Let go – It was upsetting – Can't you hear me? – So unpleasant – Please… S-Sanji – So soothing… so warm.

 _He hugged back._

 _He let his tears out._

They stayed like that the whole time, Zoro crying like a little kid and Sanji just silently taking all of his pain. They stayed like that, until Zoro's world went black.

 **To be continued...**


	2. Chapter 2: Blinded in chains

Hello, thank you for your comments, they make me happy :)

I hope you like this chapter, and again, i'm sorry about my english.

 **CHAPTER 2: BLINDED IN CHAINS**

They were a far cry from perfect, but at least they were a family. _Nothing lasts forever, for all good things it's true._

" _She was very sick_ " They said, as if he wasn't the one that found her.

He was about ten years old when his mother committed suicide; she was lying on the bathroom floor, slit wrists, she had never looked so peaceful.

The neighbors heard him scream and called the police. When the police officers found him and her mother, they looked horrified. They carried him to the living room while talking on their radios, they talked to the neighbors and called his father. He will always remember how his father just lost it when he confirmed that his wife was indeed dead. He cried and clung to her cold body until they took her away inside a black bag.

That day, Zoro understood how this world can overcome a man.

Not too long after that, his father started to act like his mother used to, locking himself in the bedroom all day and neglecting his work, family and friends. When he finally left his room, Zoro thought everything was back to normal, the two of them could be a family again and he would be able to stop hanging with the obnoxious neighbors all the time.

All those thoughts vanished when he saw his father come back with a bag full of bottles. He started drinking and at some point… he just stopped worrying.

Time passed, since his father was never home Zoro had no other choice but to learn how to cook, clean and do all of his homework by himself. He learned how to falsify his father's signature so they wouldn't suspect anything at school. He started lying, saying his father was just too busy to make it to the parent-teacher conference, to pick him up or buy him a snack for recess. The other kids started to pick on him, so he would beat them up until they had no other choice but to apologize.

He hated his father; all he did was ignore him, like he wasn't even there. Sometimes, he even wished he would get angry at him or beat him up, at least then he would be paying attention to him, at least, that way, he would be able to feel like he was someone.

He started resenting his mother, how could she, leave them like that, so selfish. It was her fault his father was acting like that, she just left them all alone…so lonely… _he was so lonely._

Every other day, when his father would come home wasted and angry, Zoro would wait until he was passed out so he could rummage through his pockets, because the money he was stealing from the neighbors was just not enough to survive. He was good at that… stealing. So, soon enough, it wasn't only the neighbors.

At some point, Zoro stopped worrying too.

He lived like that for about four years and on his first day of high school… he left.

On his third night on the streets, he was desperate, he had to find a job, but no one would give him one, he hated being a kid. After getting rejected by a fast food restaurant this time, a shady man approached him and offered, Zoro listened.

The man was a drug dealer. He had a small gang that distributed drugs for some big shot. They gave him a job, part of it was that he had to sit on a bench and give drugs to any buyer that would sit next to him, basically, distribute. The police would never suspect a kid, they said. Zoro was okay with it, he needed money and they were kind enough to give him a place to sleep, even if it was a small house with six smelling drug addicts, it was fine.

He started to run every morning, he had to train his body, he had to be stronger. That's how he met Kuina. They always ran on the same route, so soon they started to compete with each other while running without even realizing it. He never once won, that girl was just too fast.

They became friends, really fast. He liked how Kuina was so… bright. She made him feel like he was a good person, made him forget about the shitty life he was leading, like the drugs he had on his backpack weren't really there. He never told her about the drugs, but she was not dumb.

Three years later, Kuina moved. She left to japan with her father. That was the first time he got high.

Every weekend they would talk over the internet, about everything. Knowing he hadn't totally lost her made him feel reassured.

When he was old enough, he got a job, the best job he could get without a high school certificate. A year later, he rented a place, it was a shitty apartment, with a shitty owner, but what more could he ask.

One day, when he was heading to get a new batch of drugs, he saw red and blue lights from afar. The house he used to live in was crawling with cops. They got caught, those useless guys. He started to walk on the opposite direction. Whatever, just onto the next thing.

He tried, living a normal life.

He got a girlfriend, she turned out to be a junkie. It felt nice tough, having someone around and the sex wasn't bad either. Because she wanted, they would get high almost every day after work. He did anything so she wouldn't leave him alone. But eventually she did, she left saying she needed to make her life right. He got drunk until he forgot her face. This happened more than once, with every girl that left him.

When he was in it too deep, Kuina came back. They had offered his father a job a couple of towns away. They got together and she immediately noticed. _"You either stop right now or I'm taking your ass to rehab"_ was the first thing she said. He got sober, that lasted for a month. The second time for almost four months, then six months, and so on.

It's not like he needed drugs or alcohol all the time, he felt just fine without them on a normal day. It was just… sometimes he would feel so alone and it made him afraid, he had to run away from it somehow. The drugs numb the pain and the alcohol makes him forget about the loneliness. He knows he is a damn coward.

A year. He has been sober for a year now. He and Kuina were going to celebrate on the weekend, but that never happened. She died before they had the chance to. A car accident, his father said.

 _"_ _No. Don't leave me, why did you leave me? I'm scared, I'm lonely"_

Men like him have such an easy soul to steal.

He doesn't care anymore, he needs to do something before this feeling catches up to him. Before he goes insane, he needs to numb the pain. So he does. It feels good now, nothing can hurt him now. His world goes black. Maybe he belongs there, right there, with that soothing feeling.

 _It's so bright, so blinding. What is this feeling? it's light…_ wait, light?

There's sunlight. He feels it through his eyelids. So annoying, he just wants to sleep, he's still so tired. On the other hand, he's glad that awful dream is over. So pathetic, dreaming about the past.

\- Go away – He mutters and covers his face with the blanket.

Then he notices. These sheets were too nice to be his. He slowly opens his eyes.

\- Where… - He uncovers himself. Where was he?

He looks around, searching for answers. He was in a big bed in a nice room. How did he get here?

Images of last night come to his mind. The bridge, a shower, food, a hug… Oh god, Sanji.

His eyes widen and he sits up. **Now** he's awake, but he wishes this is all a dream. He literally cried himself to sleep? And to top it off, in Sanji's arms? Someone just kill him now.

\- Fuck

This is no good. Sanji's the first person, in more than six years, to see him cry. He had a moment of weakness and he let everything out. He has to get out of here right now, he doesn't want to see Sanji laughing on his face.

He gets up, leaving the comfort of the bed. His body feels so heavy, his head is throbbing.

He suddenly feels cold, he looks down. He had no pants on. He only had the black boxers briefs Sanji gave him. Was that normal? Giving another guy underwear? They were still in the package when he got them so he guesses it's alright.

\- What the hell… that pervert – At least the shirt was still intact.

Now, clothes. Where are the pants he was wearing? They are nowhere in sight.

\- Shit – He leaves the bedroom, he'll just get the ones he was wearing last night. He left them in the dirty clothes basket that was in the bathroom.

He tip toes, he doesn't now were Sanji is and he doesn't want to see his face. He goes to what he thinks is the direction to the bathroom, but he ends up in the living room. He is not lost.

There's no one there. Where is Sanji? Did he just leave him alone in his apartment? Was he stupid? He could steal everything and leave.

The entrance door opens.

He freezes.

It was a girl. She had long and wavy orange hair and looked just as surprised to see him there.

\- Who the hell are you? – She pulled out her phone – I'm calling the cops

\- What? No, don't call the cops, I'm not a thief or anything, I'm…well… - The girl looked down. Right, he had no pants on.

\- Ah, I see, now I get it – She smiles – You are Sanji's "guest" – She does the air quotes.

\- I… guess – This girl was thinking something perverted, he just knows it.

\- I'm Nami

\- Zoro

\- Nice to meet you Zoro, is Sanji home?

\- I don't know

\- What do you mean you don't know?

\- I just woke up

\- And he wasn't with you?

\- Of course not

\- That's weird – She looked around

\- Uhm, are you…

\- Yes?

\- … That guys girlfriend? – Why else would she have a key to his house?

\- Haha, that's funny – She laught – No way, we're childhood friends. I live in this building too.

\- I see…

\- Still – She looked around and moved closer – This is weird, we always have breakfast together on Mondays before work, maybe he forgot? Maybe his mind is too busy with you – She said this last part more to herself.

\- Excuse me?

\- Oh, well, didn't you guys sleep together?

\- What? Fuck no

\- Hmmm – She's all over his face now, inspecting him. He feels like running away now, he really needs to get out of this place before Sanji gets here.

\- You're scaring him, Nami – The voice came from the entrance. It was Sanji, carrying some grocery bags. So much for escaping - Hello there, sexy legs – Sanji smiled at him and for some reason he felt so self-conscious, he even grabbed his shirt and tried to cover himself.

\- You're blushing, big guy – Nami said with a smirk on her face

\- Shut up – He left the living room without looking at them.

" _I'll bring your clothes right away_ " He heard him say.

He went back to the bedroom and sat on the bed. He didn't like this. It was wrong. If Sanji didn't need anything from him then why bother?

Okay, let's pretend for a second that Sanji it's just a very very kind person. Still, it doesn't sit right with him. He can be kind and whatever, but not with him, he didn't need that kind of thing. Because… it always feels nice, it warms him up inside, but that never lasts long, he knows that. They would all eventually leave.

\- Hey – Sanji's voice took him out of his trance, he was right in front of him – Here, your clothes

\- T-Thanks – He had washed them.

He stood up and removed the shirt he was wearing. Sanji stared.

\- You're doing this on purpose, right?

\- Doing what on purpose?

\- Tempting me – He now had one finger on top of Zoro's naked abs and a serious expression on his face. Zoro felt his face go red.

\- Hell no – He slapped his hand away – Don't touch me, you beast – He put on the clean shirt as fast as he could, this guy made him feel so… uncomfortable.

\- Sorry, sorry – He smiled, Zoro started to put on his pants.

\- I wasn't going to say anything… but are you perhaps… a homo?

\- - This time he laughed – Haha, who knows

\- What's that supposed to mean?

\- Well… I guess I did fooled around with some guys when I was younger, but nothing serious. I've always liked girls… a lot. But you're really cute, I can't help it.

\- I told you not to call me that – Sanji had to be messing with him.

\- Right, sorry

He was now fully clothed, he just had to get out of here.

\- What happened with orange girl?

\- Her name is Nami – He looked at him disapproving – Of course I wanted her to stay for breakfast but she said something about not wanting to be the third-wheel and then she left calling me an asshole.

\- She didn't have to leave

\- I know, right?

\- I'm the one that has to leave, so… I'll get out of your way now – He ignored Sanji's complaints and left the room. The living room should be at the end of the hall, right? He walked to his right and opened a door. It was a room full of boxes.

\- That's… the future guest room, I'm still settling in - Sanji said behind him, Zoro blushed, he was doing that a lot, he hated it. This time, he walked on the opposite direction and made it to the living room – Zoro, you don't have to leave

\- No, I really do.

\- Have breakfast with me, I don't have to go to work yet.

\- … What time is it?

\- Almost 9 A.M.

\- Ugh - He hated mornings, how was he up so early?

\- C'mon, I'll make something good – He smiled.

 _"_ _Tempting me with food, how low",_ Zoro thought. Well, he **was** hungry.

\- Okay… but I'll leave right away

\- As you wish

Sanji made breakfast and he just watched him work, he looked like he knew what he was doing. He was so focused and it seemed like he was enjoying himself.

\- I'll get the table ready

\- Ah, you don't have to

\- I'll do it – He had to do something.

He didn't know where things were, so Sanji had to help him a couple of times. Soon, both of them were sitting in front of each other.

\- This is a lot of food – Well, with how hungry he was, he could probably eat all of it.

\- I couldn't figure out what you would like for breakfast.

\- So you just made everything? – He grabbed his fork

\- Yeah, seemed like the most reasonable thing to do.

\- You could've just asked – He stabbed a waffle with warm apple sauce on it – Or not cared at all, what does it matter what I want – He took a bite – Ah, this is good – He said without thinking, Sanji had a big grin on his face.

\- I'm glad you like it – He said while drinking from his coffee.

\- Whatever – He started eating, everything was so good – Are you a cook or somethin'? I'm getting that kind of vibe – He said with his mouth full. Sanji's eyes brighten, like he was glad he was asking, what a weird guy.

\- Yeah, I'm a chef. I own a restaurant downtown, the "Thousand Sunny".

\- Ah, I know that place, the one with the big ugly- ugh… the big lion.

\- Right – Sanji glared – That one – He cleared his throat – Anyway, have you eaten our food?

\- What? No, looks expensive – He tasted the coffee. Fuck, it's been a while since he's had freshly brewed coffee.

\- Well, come in the next time you're around, I'll treat you.

\- … Sure – He was definitely not going to go near there.

\- Nami will love to see you again, she said you were cute.

\- She works there? – He ignored the cute part.

\- Yes, she's the manager. Keeps everything running.

\- Yeah, she looks like a bossy one – By now he was just stuffing his mouth with food

\- - He laugh – She has to be, we have nothing but troublemakers.

\- Your employees?

\- Yes, if you go, you'll meet them, I bet you would get along.

\- … – He swallowed – Sure – He had to change the subject – So, uhm, how old are you?

\- Woah, I like this, are you starting to get interested in me?

\- Okay, forget I asked – He said without looking at him, his attention was now on the omelette.

\- No, no, it makes me happy. I'm 24, you?

\- Same – Well, his 24th birthday was still a couple of months away but who cares.

\- Do you work?

\- Uhm, yeah… I'm a bartender – He lied, they had fired him a week ago. It was shame too, it was hard for him to find a job, being a high school dropout and all.

\- Really? Do you like it?

\- It's… okay, I guess

\- You don't sound too convinced

\- Well, not everyone is lucky enough to enjoy their fucking jobs – He raised his voice, he immediately regretted it – No, fuck – He dropped his gaze – Sorry, that was… rude.

\- It's okay

\- No, it's not, I'm… I told you I was an asshole.

\- Yeah – He smiled – That part of you is cute too

\- Cut it out

\- Sorry, I can't help but tease you, I like your reactions.

\- You… - He glared at him, Sanji just kept smiling.

They finished in silence. When they were done, Zoro started to pick everything up. Sanji said he didn't have to do anything, but he insisted.

Okay, I'll… go now

\- Wait for me, we'll leave together

Sanji left him alone in the living room. He could just leave, but… he had to say thanks, properly. He started walking around the room, looking at paintings and framed photographs. One of them piqued his curiosity. It was an old photo, he assumed the little boy was Sanji, he recognized the eyebrow. He was in what it looked like a restaurant kitchen. He was smiling so wide with his little Chef outfit that was covered in food. Behind him stood a man with a really long beard, he was smiling down at him, his eyes full with pride.

\- - He laughed – He looks stupid

\- That's the first time I hear you laugh – Zoro turned around, startled – Though I'm not happy you're laughing at me

\- You scared me – He put the photo back in place, when did he grabbed it? – That your old man?

\- Yes, well, my stepdad

\- Oh

\- He adopted me when I was really young, raised me like his own kid. That day I made my first soup, everyone just… insisted we had to capture that moment.

\- That's… - He looked at the picture again – Nice – He muttered.

\- Zoro? You okay?

\- Huh? Ah, yeah… - He was spacing out, thinking about the past – It's nothing, you're ready?

\- Yeah, let's go

They left the apartment in silence, walked to the elevator and reached the first floor. Once they were outside, Zoro assumed it was the right time to say "thanks" and "have a great life".

\- You know, Zoro – Crap, Sanji beat him to it – I would really like for you to visit the restaurant

\- Huh?

\- Or we could just meet anywhere else, talk about things. Last night, you said some-

\- Shut up, just… forget everything I said last night

\- But-

\- Thank you, really – He interrupted without looking at him – You helped me out and I'm grateful, but… I don't need any more of your kindness. Let's pretend this never happened. Believe me, you don't want someone like me on your perfect little life.

\- - He sighed, long – Okay, I'm done

\- What?

\- I'm done playing nice, it's not working for me – He pulled something out of his front pocket and placed it on Zoro's hands. His keys.

\- You asshole, when did you…

\- Last night, after you fell asleep in my arms

\- You… don't say that out loud – He really wanted to punch him now - My phone, my wallet – He checked his own pockets, of course they weren't there – Where are they?

\- You see, I thought something like this would happen, so I took them as insurance.

\- What?

\- I'll see you tomorrow, 09:00 P.M., on my Restaurant.

\- You fucking-

\- If you want your things back, of course, Zoro Roronoa – He had a shit-eating grin on his face - You're still 23 years old, you liar – He pulled out Zoro's I.D.

\- That's… Give it back

\- Sure I will, tomorrow. It's a date then. Have a nice day, Zoro – He quickly approached the street, stopped a taxi and hopped on it, disappearing out of Zoro's sight.

Zoro just stood there.

 _He was definitely going to kill him._


	3. Chapter 3: So weak, no matter how strong

Hello :D thank you so much for your comments,

I hope you like this chapter, it was a bit hard to write,

I had to look up some words, so i'm sorry if there's a mistake

Enjoy **3**

 **Chapter 3: _So weak, no matter how strong._**

He only realized he was standing in the middle of the sidewalk like a retard when someone bumped into him.

\- Shit – He muttered to himself and started walking.

He can just buy a new cellphone, right? Get a new ID, a new wallet. He didn't have to go there, there's no way. But what to do about Kuina's photograph on his wallet? That was… irreplaceable.

 _Does he even have a choice?_

\- Zoro? Is that you? – He heard a familiar voice behind him. He decided to ignore it and keep walking, he didn't need the trouble – Zoro bro, wait, I know you can hear me, hey – He felt a hand on his shoulder. _God dammit._ He turned around and faced good old Yosaku.

\- Yo

\- Man, it **is** you, I knew I recognized that hair, how are you? – He seemed extremely happy, Zoro didn't understand why.

\- Yeah, uhm… I'm good, you?

\- Great, bro. Aw man, Johnny won't believe this, you haven't change at all. Well, you did gain a lot of muscle tough, you work out? – Yosaku was now touching his arms.

\- Don't – He removed his hand – touch me

\- Ugh, sorry sorry, don't get mad. We're bros right?

\- Not really, no

\- Don't be so cold, remember the good times.

\- That's… in the past

\- No way. You, Johnny and me, we were awesome. Oh, that's right, you still on the business?

\- Fuck – He grabbed and dragged him to a near alley

\- Hurts, it hurts –Yosaku tried and failed to break free of his grip

\- Shut up. To answer your question, I'm not, but I guess you guys still are – Now they were alone, so Yosaku could be as loud as he wanted to be.

\- Yeah, there's no getting out for us. It's cool tough, things changed.

\- How so?

\- Well, after Buggy got caught…you remember that, right? You **did** leave after that

\- I remember

\- Well, somehow, they let the rest of us go. Crocodile left another man in charge, he's cool.

\- How's that any different from before?

\- Well… there's a new boss in town and rumor has it, he's got big bad Crocodile on a leash.

\- What? – That was hard to imagine.

\- Yeah, Doflamingo Donquixote

\- Who?

\- They say he was just a foreigner, but he made his way to the top real fast, he imports this Mexican stuff man, it's out of this world.

\- Okay…

\- We're making real money now, bro. If you want, he could take you in. I mean, he's-

\- I'm good.

\- Right… well, if you change your mind – He pulled out a piece of paper and a pen from his backpack then wrote something on it – Here – He handed it to him – That's my number, at least stay in touch, bro.

\- Sure…

\- I have to go now, Johnny must be waiting.

\- Right

\- He'll be so happy to know you're still alive. Oh, take this – In a fast move, he puts something on his front pocket – Free sample for my bro. See ya – He left smiling like an idiot.

A curious hand reached his front pocket and pullet out whatever was in it.

He looked down and found a small transparent bag with some powder in it, in had this creepy logo of something resembling a smiling face and the words _"Made with the best intentions to help you with your complications"_

 _Perfect._

 _Just perfect._

He puts the small bag back in his pocket. I mean, is useless now, right? To keep running away from what he truly is.

He cannot count how many times this has happened, over and over again. He breaks the promises he's made to no one but himself, because he's a coward, because even though he tries to convince himself that he's grown, that he is not that lonely and weak kid anymore, he's just fooling himself. No matter how much he runs, no matter how much stronger he grows, it's useless. Demons just keep following and catching up to him.

 _Maybe it's time he stops running away._

He made it back to his apartment somehow and as soon as he opened the door, the smell hit him.

\- Shit – He pinched his nose. It was horrible, how did Sanji put up with him smelling like this?

He closed the door behind him and quickly opened the windows. He has to do something about this.

He started with getting rid of all the bottles and the rotten food on top of the counter. Next, he cleaned the floor. In the beginning he was just planning to get rid of the puke on the living floor, but he ended up cleaning the whole apartment, making everything shine. It turned out to be quite relaxing.

He heard his stomach growl, and after looking outside, he realized it was already nighttime.

He boiled some water, plain pasta will have to do for today, he'll go to the supermarket tomorrow. He sat down to eat. Everything was so quiet, but at least the air was breathable now.

\- Gross – He said after he took the first bite. How did he mess up pasta? If only he could have that rice Sanji made one more time... - No – He started to gulp down the pasta. Who needed that asshole's food, he survived without it until now just fine.

After he finished, he washed the dishes and made his way to his bedroom. He let his body fall onto the bed, it was so hard compared to Sanji's.

\- Fuck – He buried his face on the pillow. There he was again, thinking about the bastard.

Originally, his plan was to never see his face again, but now, he has to meet him tomorrow. On top of that, he called it a date. What was that homo thinking? Sanji is a handsome man, so it shouldn't be difficult for him to find a girl. A cute and petite girl. Not a guy like him.

Kuina would laugh. Being forced to have a date with a man, how pathetic.

That's right… Kuina. He has to visit her, but he doesn't even know where she's buried. He'll have to call her dad. He has to say goodbye, right? Even though he doesn't want to… even tough he'll give anything to see her again, just one more time.

\- Miss you… - He clenches his jaw. The tears want to come out, but he won't let them.

He soon falls asleep like that. Dreams about the past haunt him once again.

When he opens his eyes again, there's sunlight. He doesn't know what time it is, but that isn't important. He gets out of bed, mostly because it's freezing cold, he must have left the windows open.

 _He sneezes._

And now he caught a cold.

He removes all of his clothing and groggily walks into the bathroom. He then notices the bandages on his hand. He totally forgot about that. He unwraps his hand just to see a really ugly looking cut, could it be infected? It was so red.

He takes a long bath, he doesn't know how much time he spends under the water, but his fingers have wrinkles by the time he gets out.

He dries himself and puts on some new bandages, it's looks horrible but that will have to do. He brushes his teeth, then grabs the first thing he sees and gets dressed.

He has to do some grocery shopping, so he grabs his keys, some money he's been saving up and heads out, not without closing the damn windows first. He was about to leave the shitty building when he heard her, Kokoro, the owner. She lived with her granddaughter, Chimney, in an apartment on the first floor.

The building has four floors, Zoro lives on the third one. Even though the tenants were mostly hookers and perverts, they all knew each other and tried to be as friendly as possible. Zoro liked to ignore them.

\- Zoro, honey

\- Yeah? – He closed his eyes, he knew what she wanted to say, he has been avoiding her for that reason.

\- You haven't payed the rent this month

\- I know…I… Please, I'll pay you as soon as I have the money – With the money he has now, he could barely cover half of it. Besides, some asshole had his wallet. Still, even with that, it wouldn't be enough.

\- Don't tell me you lost your job again, you idiot

\- I… did

\- Jeez, you never learn

\- I know, I'll get a new job and pay you, I swear

\- Haha! Unemployed Zoro – Chimney appear with her bunny on her arms.

\- Shut up, kid

\- Chimney, don't be mean to Zoro

\- But he's always mean to me

\- Yeah, but you'll turn into a big idiot like him

\- What? Gonbe, he'll infect us with his idiocy! – She screamed and ran way laughing

\- Crazy kid… - He muttered – Uhm, are we okay then?

\- … Yes, but find a job right away.

\- I will, thank you

He said goodbye and left the building. He had to find a job, but where? He was a high school dropout that was no good with people, he remembers punching like 5 dudes in the face while working as a bartender.

After a lot of walking, he made it to the supermarket. It's not like he had a lot of money, so he just had to buy whatever is necessary to survive.

He left with three bags on his hands and twenty dollars on his pocket.

After a lot of turns and dead ends, he made it back to his apartment. He left his keys and the bags on the kitchen counter, he then began to put all the groceries where they belonged.

Even though he started when he was really little, Zoro wasn't good at cooking. By now, he is used to eating the crappy meals he makes. _"It's just food"_ He always thinks. As long as it calms his hunger, the taste doesn't matter. He now thinks eating Sanji's food was a mistake, because everything will taste crappier now. He hated to admit it, but the cook had some real skills.

When he was finished, he headed to his bedroom and laid on bed. He should eat something, it's probably past lunchtime. But he really needs a nap. A nap sounds nice.

It wasn't until nighttime that he woke up. He gazed at the clock on the nightstand, it was 7:48 PM. He always sleeps too much.

He hasn't forgotten about Sanji. If he remembers correctly he has to be there at nine. The restaurant is a bit far and he doesn't have the money to spare for a taxi, so he has to walk. He should leave soon if he wants to make it on time.

He stands up and walks to his closet. He keeps the black jeans he's wearing, but puts on a black shirt and a dark green jacket on. He stands in front of the mirror and combs his hair with his fingers. He stops midway.

\- What the fuck am I doing?

This was not a date. Sanji was a dude for Christs sake. He's just gonna go there to ask for his things back. That's all.

\- Get it together, Zoro – That's when he sees the pants he was wearing yesterday on the floor, he picks them up and pulls out the small bag that Yosaku gave him.

He puts it on the inside pocket of his jacket, _just in case_.

He grabs his keys, turns off the lights and heads out. It was already dark outside and a bit chilly, he should have picked his clothes more wisely.

He walks. For a long time. It was hard to remember where the restaurant was, all the streets look the same to him. It's probably already past 9 when he sees the lion a block away, straight ahead. He turns right. Fifteen minutes later, he's at entrance. It's really bright inside and there's quite a few people too.

 _He doesn't want to go in._

He's right there. But for some reason he's hesitant to go inside. He's standing there, watching a world he definitely does not belong to. He is about to turn around when the doors open and a kid with black hair and a scar under his left eye walks up to him.

\- Hello there – He says with a big smile on his face

\- Uhm… hi

\- Can I help you?

\- No, I was just about to leave… thanks

\- Are you Zoro?

\- … What? – Why does this kid know his name?

\- You are, aren't you? Sanji said we should be on the lookout for a guy with green hair, he said you probably wouldn't go inside on your own, he was right – He was laughing now

\- No, I'm-

\- Don't be shy – He grabbed his arm and dragged him inside, people were looking now. The kid dragged him near a counter; he recognized the girl with orange hair there. What was her name?

\- NAMI! It' him, it's Zoro! I found him – He pointed a finger at him.

\- Hi Zoro, you're wearing pants this time – She smiled

\- Hello…

\- We have your table ready, if you would come this way – She started to walk in some direction. When he didn't follow, Nami stopped.

\- C'mon Zoro – The kid started to push him – Usopp and I made it look real pretty, so you have to see it

\- Okay, okay. Stop pushing me – He started to walk and the kid with black hair walked beside him.

\- I'm Luffy by the way, nice to meet you

\- Yeah

\- Are you Sanji's boyfriend?

\- Fuck no

\- Really?

\- Yeah, I'm just here to pick something up, I'll leave right away.

\- But dinner…

\- Don't need it

\- Nami, Zoro's weird, he's saying no to food

\- We're here – Nami ignored Luffy. Zoro gazed at the table Nami was signaling. **Now** he was horrified. There were flowers… and candles.

\- It's pretty, right? – Luffy said beside him with a grin on his face

\- - He sighed – Look, guys, where's Sanji? He just has to return something to me and that's it. This – He pointed at the table – Is not necessary.

Just then, a guy with a long nose appeared, he was caring a tray with two glasses of water on it.

\- Guys – He looked at Zoro – Ugh, scary…

\- Usopp! This is Zoro, he has green hair

\- Yeah, I noticed – He placed the glasses on the table - Uhm… Sanjis coming, he was giving us the last orders in the kitchen.

\- Usopp, where's the wine? We should open a bottle – Said Luffy, excited.

\- Ah… I was thinking the same thing, but Sanji said no alcohol

\- Of course he did – Zoro muttered

\- He must have had his reasons. Well then, good luck Zoro – Nami left just like that.

\- Zoro, take a seat - Luffy said, pushing him again

\- No… I'll just wait here

\- You know, if you stay, you can eat Sanji's special. He made it for you – He stopped pushing and looked him straight in the eyes.

\- It's really good – The guy named Usopp added.

\- Are you really going to turn down a meal?

\- Of course he's not – That voice. He turned around and found Sanji holding two plates, he had a smirk on his face – Hello

\- You… give me back my wallet.

\- That comes later – He placed the plates on the table – Have a seat

The smell hit him, not only that, it looked so good. His mouth was watering and he was suddenly starving. Not eating all day was not a good idea.

\- Sit down, Zoro

\- Fine – He did as he was told. As soon as he sat down, he blew off the candles and removed the flowers – You can take this – He handed them to Usopp, he looked a bit disappointed.

\- You guys can leave now, thank you for everything – Sanji looked at Luffy and Usopp, they smiled and left whispering to themselves.

\- You knew - Zoro started – that as soon as I saw the food I wouldn't leave

\- Of course I did, you probably haven't eaten all day

\- - He blushed. His face sure liked to do that when he was with this asshole – I forgot…

\- That's not good for your health

\- I know, shut up – He grabbed a fork – What is this?

\- Why don't you find out

He glared at Sanji and took a bite.

\- Well, fuck – It was amazing, but he was not going to say that aloud.

\- Is it good?

\- No – He started to shovel the food into his mouth, Sanji smiled.

He finished everything way too fast, and as soon as his plate was empty, Sanji replaced it with his, it was untouched.

\- But…

\- It's okay, eat – This time, he ate slowly. Gazing at Sanji from time to time.

\- I guess it's okay… your food

\- Thank you

\- Can I have my things back now?

\- No

\- Why the hell not?

\- It's a funny story actually, I left them in my apartment.

\- What?

\- We'll go and get them later

\- You did it on purpose…

\- Yeah, I figured you'd run away as soon as I gave them back.

\- You sure like to plan ahead

\- I just want to spend more time with you

\- You… don't say embarrassing stuff

\- Oh, but you look so cute when your cheeks are all red.

\- Shut up

\- Ah - His eyes were focused on his hand now - You big idiot

\- What?

\- You're bleeding – He pointed at his hand, blood was seeping through the bandage.

\- Fuck – He dropped the fork and hid his hand.

\- I knew you wouldn't take proper care of it

\- It's nothing

\- Yeah, right, come here – He stood up suddenly, startling Zoro. He grabbed his wrist and dragged him somewhere.

\- Where…? Wait, Sanji, let go – He completely ignored his complaints, he dragged him until they reached an office. He dropped him on a couch – Ouch

\- Wait here – He left.

Zoro sat properly and looked around. It was probably his office, it was just as organized as his house, what a freak. He heard the door open again, it was Sanji with a kid by his side. He was wearing a cooks oufit, like Usopp was when he saw him.

\- Wow, you have kids working here? How awful

\- I'm not a kid, you jerk! – He said this while hiding behind Sanji.

\- - He patted the boy's head – This is Chopper. Chopper, this is Zoro, he's a friend so don't be afraid.

\- Yeah, Chopper, I don't bite – He had a smirk on his face now, why did Sanji bring this kid?

\- - Sanji glared at him – Chopper, won't you take a look at this idiots hand?

\- He's hurt? – His expression changed immediately, he approached him, grabbed his hand and unwrap it – This is awful, it's starting to get infected, I'll bring the first aid kit – He left running. Zoro was dumbfounded.

\- He may not look like it – He sat beside Zoro - But he's in Med School, best of his class.

\- Right… not a kid, got it.

\- - He laughed – Say, does it hurt? – He grabbed his hand a looked at it.

\- A… little – What's the point of hiding it now.

\- How did you get this?

\- I don't really remember…

\- You were wasted.

\- Probably

\- Is it fun?

\- What is?

\- Getting wasted to the point you can't remember things.

\- I don't… do it because it's fun – He doesn't like the direction this conversation is heading.

\- Why do you do it then?

\- Why do you care?

\- I wanna know more about you – Is it him or Sanji was getting closer by the second?

\- Why?

\- Because I'm interested in you

\- W-why? – Sanji's gaze was a bit intimidating; he was looking at him straight in the eyes. Besides, he was still holding his bad hand and not planning to let go.

\- You are really hot – He felt a sly hand on his thigh – and I'd like to solve the mystery that is Zoro Roronoa

\- That's stupid – His hand was slowly going higher – C-cut that out – With his good hand he grabbed Sanjis, preventing him from going any further.

\- Are you scared?

\- Of course not

\- You sure? You're looking kinda pale - Sanji was all over his face now, Zoro clenched his jaw, what was this idiot doing?

The door suddenly opened, Sanji backed away real fast. It was Chopper with a first aid kit on his hand, he wasn't wearing the white outfit now.

\- Sanji, don't touch it – He scolded and grabbed Zoros hand – Okay, just sit still, Zoro.

\- - He cleared his throat. Bless Chopper - Okay

He tried to hide it, but every time Chopper did something, he would flinch and grip his jeans. It hurt like a bitch. Sanji was smiling at how obvious it was.

\- You can hold my hand if it hurts that bad

\- I'll punch you

\- Don't move, Zoro

\- Sorry…

\- You got scolded – He snickered

\- Sanji!

\- Sorry, Chopper

\- I'm almost done so please hold on for a bit longer.

\- Yeah

\- Uhm… can I ask you something? – He looked nervous now

\- Sure…

\- Well, everyone wanted me to confirm it. Uhm, are you… perhaps… Sanji's boyfriend?

 _"_ _Yes" "No"_ Sanji and Zoro answered at the same time.

\- We're working on it – Sanji clarified

\- That's nice – Chopper smiled – Sanji is such a ladies man, it's about time he settles down.

\- A ladies man, huh? – He smirked at Sanji – Then, don't you think it's weird, Chopper? He looks at a guy the same way he would a girl

\- It's not weird at all, as long as there's love.

Now he was taken a back. Suddenly this kid seemed so mature. Right, because he's not a kid.

\- I'm done – Zoro looked down at his hand, it was wrapped so neatly.

\- Thank you – He smiled at Chopper

\- It's nothing – He blushed and smiled back, he looked happy – I have to go back to work now

\- Right

\- Do not get it wet and if it hurts too much, you can take this analgesic, just in case of emergency though.

\- Okay – He grabbed the pill and put it on his pocket

\- Also, you should buy something for that cold.

\- How did you...?

\- You can't fool me

\- Okay then, i'll buy something

\- It was nice meeting you, Zoro

\- You too

Chopper left with the first aid kit and a big smile on his face.

\- - Sanji sighed – This was not how I had planned our first date to go

\- Yeah, sorry about that… – He said without thinking, looking at his hand – Wait, no – What was wrong with him? - I'm not sorry. This is not even a date, fuck you

\- - He laughed – You're funny

\- Shut up, you pervert

\- And you're blushing

\- I said shut up

\- ... Okay - He stood up - C'mon, let's go to my place, I'll give you back your things

\- For real?

\- Yeah, for real

\- Great

They left the office, Sanji said to wait for him, so he did, near the entrance. He was just standing there, looking at the floor, trying to avoid Luffy's smiles everytime he looked up, when he heard the doors open beside him and then a high-pitched voice.

\- Zoro? What are you doing here? – He looked to his side. There she was, clinging to an old man.

\- Jess… Hi

\- Wow, you look so out of place, it's funny

\- Yeah

\- You aren't following me, right? You know we're done.

\- No, I'm just here to pick something up.

\- Jeez, you looking for drugs in a place like this?

\- No, that's not-

\- Anyways, I'd like you to meet John, he's my fiancé. John, this is, well… how embarrassing, he's my ex – The guy barely looked at him

He feels so uncomfortable, he wanted to say a couple of things to her, but what was the point now. Even though he's an old man, the guy looks a lot more decent than him, how could he blame her.

\- I went to the bar you work three days ago and you weren't there, something happened?

\- They… fired me

\- God, Zoro, how useless. You now, that's why you can't keep a girl, every time-

\- Okay, that's enough – It was Sanji, when did he get here? He was looking pissed, but his expression suddenly changed – Good evening, dear customers, I hope you're doing great. I'm the owner, Sanji.

\- Oh god, I know, it's a pleasure to meet you – She looked excited now.

\- Please, Luffy – He called, Luffy was there in a second – Get a table for this lovely lady and her companion.

\- Yes, sir. Please, come this way – They followed Luffy, completely forgetting about Zoro's existence.

Without looking at Sanji, he walked outside. How embarrassing.

\- She was lovely - Sanji followed him and they started to walk, side by side.

\- Yeah, right, what a bitch

\- I won't argue, though it's rude to call a lady that.

\- Whatever…

\- You said you lost your job, so you lied about that too.

\- Whatever, Sanji, I'm not in the mood.

\- You're not taking her words to heart, right? – Zoro looked at him – You are, you big idiot! – He hit him in the arm. Why is everyone calling him an idiot today? - Don't listen to her, just listen to me

\- What?

\- Unlike her, I never lie. I can tell you how cute you are and-

\- Shut up, you're so annoying.

\- Oh, but you like it, I can tell.

\- Who would… - He muttered

\- By the way, Luffy really liked you, he said he could tell you guys would be great friends.

\- Right… you should reconsider your hiring policy, really, how did you meet that guy?

\- Well, when I met him, his brother had just recently passed away, he was really lost. I gave him a job and new friends, he's now thinking about going to college.

\- What about the guy with the long nose?

\- Usopp? – He laughed – On my way home one day, that idiot tried to rob me, we ended up talking about his problems and I told him to go to the restaurant the next day.

\- Wow, you really are stupid. What about the rest of your employees?

\- Well, there's Franky. He works in the kitchen, he's an ex-convict. No one would give him a job, so I did. Uhm, then there's Brook. He was a foreigner playing the violin on the streets, I fell in love with his music right away. He works in the restaurant and plays his music three days a week.

\- Nami?

\- She's my childhood friend, she's always been there.

\- Chopper?

\- Well, he was already in Med School when I met him, he was so different from now though, he was really afraid of people, but everything changed when he met the others, they gave him the family he was looking for.

\- … Keep going – Why was he so interested?

\- - He smiled - Lovely Robin just appeared one day demanding a job, I couldn't say no. And Vivi is our only part-timer, she's an angel.

\- That's it?

\- Yeah

\- Wow, you're really short on staff.

\- Yes and Robin is not with us anymore.

\- What happened?

\- She and Franky had a baby, a lovely little girl. So now, she's a full-time mother.

\- That sucks… I mean, not that she had a baby, but… you know

\- I know – He smiled and got closer – They're my family, those idiots.

\- That sounds nice…

\- What about your family?

\- What? No, they… died, a long time ago – At least his mother did.

\- What about… Kuina? – Zoro froze

\- How the fuck do you know about her?

\- That night… You said a lot of things, I don't think you remember, but you called her name several times.

\- That… she's…

\- You don't need to tell me if you don't want to.

\- No, it's… fine, I guess – He started to walk again – She was my friend

\- Was?

\- She died almost a week ago.

\- I'm sorry.

\- It's fine now.

\- Is that why you were… like that?

\- Y-yeah… I guess. Pathetic, right? You must be thinking I'm a coward.

\- Nothing like that

\- Right

\- We're here

Suddenly, they were in front of the building. Same as the other night, they went up the elevator and entered Sanji's apartment in silence. He turned on the lights.

\- I'll make us some coffee – He hanged his blazer and rolled up his sleeves.

\- No,that's... - Why even argue? Sanji was just going to ignore him and do as he pleased – Okay

He sat on the couch and waited.

He never expected to be here again. I mean, Sanji should've just ignored him, make it seem as if never happened, just like Jess did. Just like everyone did. This whole situation was stupid. Sanji was stupid. He's got money, friends and a loving father. And if he had all that, why waste his time with him? I didn't make sense to Zoro.

He rummaged through his pockets, looking for the pill Chopper gave him. Where the hell did he put it? The only thing he found was a small bag.

 _Right._ He totally forgot. He looked at it, hesitant. He was going home after this, right? Sanji wouldn't even notice. Sanjis not even here right now.

Shame pulses through his heart, but this is nothing new. He knows it's wrong. The problem is not Kuina, his job, his shitty father, his mother… the problem is him, right? And he's never going to change.

He opened the small package.

\- Hey – Sanjis voice startled him, his heart skipped a beat and he quickly hid the small bag inside his fist.

He watched him leave two cups of coffee on the small table and sit right beside him. Had he seen him? He was almost afraid to look him in the eyes. Both his hands were in fists now, his eyes focused on the cups of coffee.

\- - He sighed, of course he noticed - You really are a big – He lightly grabbed Zoro's jaw, finally making eye contact – Idiot, you know that?

What comes next takes him by surprise.

Sanji's lips were in his.

He pushed him down on the couch, by the time Zoro realized what was going on and opened his mouth to say something, Sanji's tongue was inside him.

\- Ugh, you fuckin- - He gasps - Sto-

It was a heated kiss, Sanji was devouring him, greedily, forcefully, making Zoro's blood boil.

Zoro resisted at first, but he slowly gives in.

He doesn't even notice that he's grabbing Sanji's clothes and the small bag lays on the floor, long forgotten. He's gripping him so tightly, like he's afraid he'll just disappear. Sanji wrapped his arms around his waist, pulling them closer. He should push him off, punch him in the face and leave. He should do that… but Sanji was _delicious._ He hated it, but he was feeling so warm inside, Sanji's kiss makes him feel wanted.

When Sanji feels Zoro's tears, he stops. He looks down at him, panting.

\- W-why are you doing this? You fucking bastard – Zoro was still not letting go of Sanji, he was looking up at him with teary eyes, swollen lips and red cheeks. Sanji's lower regions twitched at the sight.

\- Fuck – He rests his forehead on Zoro's chest – Zoro, I'm serious

\- What?

\- - He looks up – I want you, for real

\- Why? Someone like-

\- Because I want to make you happy, I want to see a real smile on your face. Please, let me…

\- Sanji…

\- You don't have to be alone anymore.

\- You'll just leave… - He breaks eye contact, he doesn't know what he's saying anymore, and looking at Sanji's piercing eyes is just making his head even more fuzzy.

\- No, hey, look at me – He does - I won't. Zoro, just now, it felt good, right? You even dropped that crap. Because you don't need it. I can make you forget about it... about everything

He doesn't know if he's going insane or if he's just a fucking gullible idiot, but he covers his eyes with one arm, tired of Sanji seeing him like this, then he breathes in, then out.

\- You sure like to pick up troublesome things.

\- Is that a yes?

\- Yeah, you asshole.

 **To be continued...**


	4. Chapter 4: Come as you are

**I'm so sorry for the long absence, college was driving me crazy.**

 **But i'm back now and i promise i'll update soon :)**

 **I wrote this in the middle of my studies, i hope you like it, and i'm sorry if there is any mistake.**

 **Chapter 4: Come as you are**

He's aware.

He knows how foolish he's been, how idiotic, how irresponsible, he knows how quick he's washed his life down the drain, making selfish bad decisions just to convince himself later of his own actions. He can't hide his shame, it seeps through his pores.

She's still dead when he's done with the Wiskey bottle, he still needs a job after he comes down from a high and even if he pretends to be unaffected by everything, hiding behind an empty face, it still hurts.

So, he's aware.

He's wrong. But why is it that he doesn't feel like doing anything about it? He just keeps sinking and sinking, drowning, plunging into the darkness until his thoughts are numb.

 _But who cares._

It feels good, it's the perfect denial, the perfect escape. I mean, what was he expecting? It's actually really easy to predict these things, his shitty life led him down a shitty road. Whatever, it's fine.

I mean, it _was_ fine. How is it that a stranger is making him hesitate now? How could that be? How stupid is he? Hasn't he learn anything?

He made him waver with his pretty words and a heated kiss. Damn him. Screw him. He can go to hell. He made him feel so weak and he hated that. He hated it, so why is it? Why is it, _god dammit_ , that he wanted more? He needed more.

This is so unlike him. And to make things worse, why is the warmth of these expensive sheets so comforting?

Someone just tell him how he got here, back into this bed. I mean, things happened so fast.

 _"_ _You sure like to pick up troublesome things"_

 _"_ _Is that a yes?"_

 _"_ _Yeah, you asshole"_

Did he really say that? Did he really agree to… what exactly? Date the cook? He's not sure what kind of deal with the devil he made, but after he agreed, Sanji kissed him again, making him feel like he was melting _again_.

They kissed. A lot. His lips were going numb.

"T-that's enough" He managed to say between kisses and Sanji looked at him with a conflicted expression "My lips hurt, you beast" He had to look away from Sanji's ravenous eyes "I should go home"

"Stay"

"But…" He looked down and Sanji followed his gaze. Something hard has been poking his thigh for a while now and he was definitely not ready for it.

"I won't do anything, just stay" It felt like a command to which he complied too quickly.

"Okay"

And that's how he ended up sleeping in Sanji's bed for the second time. They really did just sleep. Well, it's not like he was ready to do anything else with another man, that was gonna need some getting used to.

Should he just play the cook's game? Because that's what this is, right? He's confused. What are this feelings? What is the cook thinking?

Whatever, he'll just play along. It's kinda nice, Sanji makes him feel needed, so he'll just play along until Sanji gets tired of him, and that **will** happen, it always does. But whatever, he's got nothing to lose… he's got nothing.

He doesn't know what time it is, but the sunlight is annoying and he's alone in bed. Feels like a déjà vu.

He slowly gets up, he sees his pants at the bottom of the bed and he wonders how they got there. He puts them on and walks out of the room. He feels like Nami is going to appear out of nowhere like last time, at least he's got pants on this time.

Something smells good. That means Sanji is home.

"Morning" He says once he is near the cook, startling him.

"Woah" He spills some hot water on the counter "Good morning you damn ninja"

"Hungry"

"Full sentences, Zoro"

"Too tired" He yawns "Need a hand?"

"No, I'm already done"

"What time is it?"

"I think it's almost ten"

"Don't you have work?"

"I have the day off…" That can't be right, isn't the Chef like essential on a Restaurant?

"You? The Chef? On a Wednesday?"

"Okay, I took the day off"

"Is it okay for you to do that? Don't they… need you there?"

"They can handle themselves"

"Right… I hope is not because of me"

"… Of course not" He was avoiding eye contact now, who does he think he is fooling?

"You're an idiot" He turned around and walked to the dining table, once again Sanji made too much food. He smiled and sat down, he usually never eats breakfast, so this is nice. He was deciding what to eat first when Sanji appeared with two mugs of freshly brewed coffee.

"I just thought… we could spend the day together" He handed him the coffee and sat down. Zoro wrapped his hands around the warm mug.

"Can't"

"Why?"

"Well, I'm poor, I need to look for a job"

For some reason, Sanji had a big smile on his face now. He just ignored him and focused on eating the food in front of him.

"Are you going to be a barman again?"

"Depends" He said this while stabbing a piece of bacon "I'll just… do whatever they hire me for, I can't really afford to be picky…It's not easy for me to find a job in the first place" He muttered that last part.

"Why?"

"Ahm… well…" He can feel his face going red, he's never cared before, why is he embarrassed to say this now? "I… never finished high school, hell, I dropped on my first day. And even if I get a job… I always screw it up"

"I see…" He keeps quiet for a bit, like he's thinking of something "But I'm sure this time will be different"

"We'll see about that"

"I'm sure" He smiles "Now, eat your food, I don't want anything to go to waste"

"You made too much… again" He sighed, he could probably eat all of it though.

"I know, but-"

"Onigiri"

"… What?"

"I… like Onigiris" He is not looking at Sanji but he can imagine the big smile on his face "And your omelet is really good"

"I'll keep that in mind" Zoro raised his gaze just a bit.

"You smile too much"

"Thank you"

"It wasn't… a compliment, idiot"

"Woah… I think your face is even redder now"

"Shut up"

They ate the rest in silence. Zoro thinks he must be going crazy because he actually finds this pleasant. When they're done, they pick up everything and they put it in the dishwasher.

"Here" Sanji pulls out something from a near drawer, only when they are on his hands Zoro realizes it's his cellphone and wallet.

"About time, you thief" He actually forgot about it at some point, this was the reason he came to Sanji's apartment in the first place "I bet you're not even sorry"

"Not one bit"

"Figures…" Well now he's got no business here now, right? Sanji's acting normal, so he probably wants to forget about last night. He should do the same. "I… Uhm, like I said, I'm busy today so you should go to work"

"I will"

"Right, good" He walked out of the kitchen and headed to the entryway, he could feel Sanji following him and his eyes just piercing the back of his head. He grabbed his jacket from the coat rack and put in on "Thanks for the food, I'll… see you around"

As soon as he opened the door, Sanji slammed it close.

"I'll see you around? Don't fuck with me" He muttered. He was right behind him, but Zoro was reluctant to turn around. "Did you, by any chance, think that last night was a joke?" It was subtle, but Sanji saw him flinch at that. He sighed. Zoro was easy to read. He grabbed his shoulder and made him turn around "You really are thick headed"

Sanji took a step forward and Zoro felt the door against his back, he was cornered. Just the thought of it sent shivers through his whole body. Sanji got closer a talked to his ear, his lips lightly brushing with every word.

"I guess I'll just make it real clear to you" He whispered, rubbing his thumb along Zoro's jaw.

Zoro finally looked at him in the eyes, he opened his mouth but his words were lost against Sanji's lips. He kissed him gently, slow. Zoro kept his eyes open, but not for long, this kiss was so different from last night, he was feeling every damn thing, it was as if Sanji was draining all of his strength. The way his tongue seemed to disappear inside his mouth, his hand against his back slowly pulling them closer, everything was making him go crazy. He wanted more.

 _Screw it._

He knotted his fists in Sanji's shirt, pulling him harder against him. Sanji groaned softly, low in his throat, and he deepened the kiss, this time, more aggressively, slowly grinding against Zoro, making him melt under him.

This was the first time a kiss makes him feel this way, makes him feel so needy. So, when he felt his legs about to give in, Zoro pulled away.

He tried to catch his breath, he didn't want to look at Sanji, he was suddenly feeling too embarrassed to do that.

"Did I make myself clear?" He can practically see the smirk on Sanji's face and he feels a sudden need to punch him. Who does he think he is? He really must be a manwhore, I mean, who kisses like that? "Zoro?"

"Y-yeah"

"Good"

"I have to go…"

"Sure, I'll see you tonight"

"Tonight?" He looked at Sanji and yes, Smirk confirmed.

"Yeah, when you're done job hunting, come to the Restaurant, I want to give you something"

"To me?"

"Yes, you idiot. You'll come, right?"

"I don't think I have a choice…" He muttered and opened the door again. Sanji followed him outside.

"Hey"

"What now?" He turned around and Sanji gave him a small peck on the lips.

"I like you. Good luck today, I'll see you later" He gave him his signature smile, turned around and left him standing in the hallway.

Really now, such an embarrassing guy.

Okay so, he'll go for the original plan. Stay with Sanji until Sanji gets bored of him. Simple enough.

"Wait, does that make me gay?" He asks to himself, startling the girl next to him in the elevator "How do guys have sex anyway…" This was troubling, he really does not know anything about dating a man, was it the same as dating a girl?

 _"_ _I like you"_

That's what Sanji said. Sanji likes him…. What for, he wonders. What's so interesting about a guy's body? He's positive touching a woman would be a heck of a lot more enjoyable.

"Uhm… could you… please stop feeling yourself up?" He heard a timid voice next to him. He looks down and he was indeed groping his own chest, like a freaking pervert.

"Crap. Yeah, sorry" What the hell is he doing?

He left Sanji's building almost running and made his way home. As soon as he got there, he took a showered and changed into some nice clothes, as nice as he could get. He left the building with Chimney yelling "Good luck" behind him.

To be honest, he doesn't know what he was expecting.

He got rejected in every single place.

There must be something wrong with his face. Does he frown too much? Is he too scary looking? It must be the way he speaks; he's always been a rude little shit. How to fix that?

Maybe he should go back and beg they give him his bartender job back. But he only got that job because of Jess… and he's got a vague image of him punching the owner. He's screwed.

It was already getting dark and he's so damn tired, he's been at it the whole day, he even missed lunch. He needs a drink, so he walks into the first bar he spots and orders a beer. Maybe this is what he needed, to drink his worries away.

He pulls out his phone and notices it's fully charged. He scrolls down his contact list and he smiles when he sees Sanji's name on it. That bastard, meddling with his phone.

"Fuck…" He forgot he has to go to the Restaurant. What time is it? It's already dark outside.

He drinks the beer in one go and leaves 5 dollars on the counter.

He's sure he knows where the Restaurant is, but it takes him quite a large amount of time to even get near it. The streets just keep changing, there was a lot of dead ends too. The Restaurant is like two blocks away now, but suddenly a girl with a strong accent stops him.

"Excuse me, I'm looking for Zou Building, do you know where it is?"

"No idea" He completely avoids her a keeps on walking, foreigners are a pain in the ass. That's when notices the name of the small building right next to him. He looks back and sees the girl standing there, confused. He walks up to her. "Sorry, I was being a jerk. The building, uhm… is right here" He points at it.

"Woah, thank you very much. I'm late for the meeting" She smiled "You come for meeting too?"

"What? No. What kind of meeting takes place this late at night? Ah, sorry, not my business"

"Haha, it's okay. It's group meeting" She rummages through her purse "Here, this" She hands him a pamphlet. It's a Narcotics Anonymous group meeting.

"Right…" He tries to give the pamphlet back.

"You can keep" It's confirmed. He has the face of a drug addict.

"Oh no, believe me, I don't want it" He hands it back "Good luck in there"

"Thank you" She smiles again "Goodbye"

"Bye…" He watches her enter the building.

 _No way,_ such a thing is not for him.

He turns around and it takes him about 15 minutes to get to the Thousand Sunny. There's still a few people inside, so it's not closed. As soon as he opened the door, he heard him.

"Zoro! You came!" Luffy practically ran to him with a big smile on his face.

"Yeah… Hi, Luffy"

"And you remembered my name"

"Well, you're kind of hard to forget"

"Hahaha, I know right. C'mon, everyone is here today" He grabbed his wrist and dragged him further inside. "Brook! Hey, Brook!"

There was a small stage in the corner of the Restaurant, on it, there was a tall man with an afro, putting away a violin.

"I'm sorry Luffy, it hurts me too, but that was the last song" He turned around a looked at them "Oh my god, he really has green hair!" He jumped off the stage, grabbed Zoro's hand and started shaking it nonstop "It's nice to meet you, my name is Brook, I'm a musician as you can see, oh, but I also am a waiter, I've been working here for almost 6 months, Sanji hired me, he's such a nice person. I love working here, ah, but enough about me, tell me about yourself"

"I'm… Zoro"

"…"

Luffy bursting out laughing and soon Brook joined him. What was so funny?

"Stop that guys, he looks like he wants to punch you" He heard a familiar voice behind him, it was Nami "Hello, Zoro"

"Hi"

"Would you mind waiting a few minutes? We're closing any second now"

"Yeah… sure"

"Guys, be nice, Sanji is almost done"

Brook and Luffy nodded and watched Nami go, and then they turned to look at Zoro with a wide grin on their faces.

How old are you? Where are you from? Do you have any hobbies? Is that your natural hair? Do you like music? Do you like animals? They asked him every question they came up with, Zoro gave them half-ass answers.

"So, Zoro, I know yesterday you said no, but is it official now?"

"What is?" He doesn't like where this is going.

"You and Sanji"

"Ah! Young love, how exciting!" Said Brook.

"Well-"

"Guys, Sanji is calling" Saved by the person with the exceptional nose.

"Let's go" Luffy looked at Brook "You too, Zoro"

"Uhm, isn't it like a staff meeting or something like that"

"Something like that, let's go" He grabbed his wrist again and dragged him along; he sure liked to do that.

They walked until they reached Sanji's office, when Luffy opened the door, Zoro was a bit taken a back. There was Sanji, Nami, Chopper and a big guy with blue hair. Usopp and Brook walked past him and Luffy closed the door. Everyone was looking at him, what is going on?

"What's this?"

"Rude, Zoro. Hello first" Chopper said next to Nami, who, by the way, seemed like she was enjoying herself.

"Ah, yeah, sorry. Hello everyone, I hope you are doing just fine. Sanji, what the fuck?" He looked at Sanji, hoping he would give him an explanation, he only laughed. This was starting to look like an intervention.

"Sorry, Zoro. This is how we always do it"

"Do what?"

"How did it go today, your job hunting?"

"Like shit" Usopp and Luffy laughed.

"Figures"

"You guys are creeping me out"

"Relax, we just wanted to give you something" Sanji pulled out something from behind him, walked up to him, and gave him a package.

"I don't like presents…" He muttered. This was too weird.

"You idiot, just open the damn thing"

He looked at the package, reluctant, and after gazing at Sanji one more time, he slowly opened it.

He didn't recognize what it was at first. But he soon realized it was a long black waist apron, and not only that, there was a small golden name plaque with his name on it.

"This…What? I…" Words wouldn't come out.

"We would love for you to join the Thousand Sunny family"

"Why? I'm sure you can find someone more… suited"

"But we want you. I want you, what do you say?"

There was sudden silence.

Zoro didn't know what to say. Why would they even consider a failure like him to work here? How could they be so nice? He always had to beg for a job, but now, they were offering one. A good one. With good people. What did he do to deserve such kindness? It was weird, things like this don't happen to him. Nice things… things that make him happy. And he **was** happy. He was overjoyed. He had a job now… maybe, after all this time, he could be a part of something, a family. Was it okay for him to be this thrilled? Was it okay to say yes to this job he probably didn't deserve?

He looked at the apron one more time and then he raised his gaze and smiled. An honest to god smile, a wide grin on his face and blushed cheeks. He couldn't help it. He didn't get it, he could not understand why they would do this for him, but they did.

"Thank you"

Zoro's smile captivated Sanji. His expression was completely different from usual. This smile reached his eyes, he was happy. Zoro was happy. He looked beautiful.

Sanji looked around him and noticed he wasn't the only one thinking that. The blush on everyone's face was proof of it.

"Okay stop, stop what you're thinking" Sanji took a step forward and hid Zoro behind him "I'm sorry, but this guy is mine" Right after he said that, he felt a sharp pain on the back of his head. Zoro had hit him.

"I'm not a thing you can own, you perverted cook"

 **To be continued...**


	5. Chapter 5: Not fear, just uncertainty

**Chapter 5:**

It's not fear, it's just uncertainty.

Someone please tell him how he got here.

They definitely knew he was going to accept the job. I mean, they just had to know, because they had prepared a banquet in advance. They just pushed him and sat him down, everyone shouting at the same time what he had to try first.

It was fun.

Usopp and Franky started singing and Brook soon joined them with the piano. Around their fifth song, he started feeling lousy. It was a strange feeling. He excused himself and headed to the bathroom. Sanji looked at him before he left, Zoro knew what he wanted to ask, so he just moved his lips saying "I'm okay", Sanji nodded.

Once in the bathroom, he splashed his face with cold water and looked at himself in the mirror. What's wrong with him? His hands won't stop trembling and he's getting a bit nauseous.

"Get a hold of yourself…" He speaks to the reflection in the mirror.

Is he sick? Should he go home? But… they went out of their way to make a party for him, he can't just leave. He just has to endure it. Besides… he's having fun. It's somewhat comforting… seeing everyone laughing and singing. He doesn't even know them that well, they are not his friends, they are not family… so why does is feel so right?

It feels like he's being dragged into their world. It's scary. He knows better than to get comfortable with people, they never hang around for long, after all. But… he's never met people like them before, he's never seen such honest smiles.

As expected… He's scared of them. I mean, who wouldn't be? This people practically shine and he's just… a dark stain here.

 _He should run away._

Fuck, why is he like this? Every time he's asked to compromise he bails, he's always afraid and stuck in his ways.

After a few minutes of trying to even out his breathing, he slaps his cheeks with both hands and walks out the door, hiding his trembling hands in his pockets. There's someone waiting for him outside. Crap, of course it has to be him. After Sanji, he's one of the scariest people in here, this little fucking ball of happiness.

"Zoro"

"…Yeah?" He avoids looking at him in the eyes.

"Does your tummy hurt?"

"I'm okay… I was just clearing my head"

"Well, if you don't go back soon, all the food will be gone"

"You're here, so…. the food's safe"

"…. You're right" He laughs, making him smile.

"I feel bit bad for the cook, having to feed a black hole like you"

"He's used to it… I mean, I hope he is, I can't live without Sanji's food, it's the best"

"Yeah… it's good"

They keep silent for a bit, just looking at the others. Chopper bickering with Usopp over a piece of meat. Sanji serving Nami some tea. Franky and Brook competing to see who's got a cooler hairstyle.

"Okay" He elbows him "Let's go. Sanji's waiting and I smell bacon"

"He… did he sent you?"

"Nah, I just saw it on his face… he was worried" He smiled.

"… I see"

"C'mon" He took a few steps, but he stopped as soon as he heard Zoro talk.

"Say…Luffy"

"Yeah?" He glanced over his shoulder; looking at Zoro's conflicted expression.

"Is it…really okay with you guys?"

"What is?" He turned around, standing in front of him.

"Me… working here, being here…"

"Of course it is, Zoro. But more importantly" He puts his hand on his shoulder "You want to be here, don't you?"

"…"

"Don't think about complicated things. Ah, now you're making a weird face. What's the matter? Aren't we already friends?" He had this big grin on his face, he was almost forcing Zoro to smile with it "Let's have fun… with everyone, okay?"

Seriously, this people… how can they trust him? When he doesn't even trust himself.

"Yeah, okay"

He'll think about it later. Right now, bacon sounds nice.

He follows Luffy back to where everyone is; everyone smiles at him while Sanji just hits Luffy on the head.

"Luffy, you bastard! Who said you could have some alone time with Zoro?!"

Is this his way to lighten up the mood?

"What? Zoro is my friend and I can talk to him whenever I want!"

"No, you can't! You sneaky bastard"

They started arguing and just when things where getting a little out of hand, Nami hit them both. Zoro just sighed and ignored them.

"Zoro! You have to try this, is really good" Usopp said holding some grilled chicken with sauce on it.

"No, Zoro bro. This is waaay better, try this" Franky shoved Usopp, holding a plate filled with ribs.

He really can't eat anymore, just looking at the food is making his nausea worse.

"Okay, I'll try both" He forced a smile and just when he was about to grab both plates, all the meat suddenly disappeared.

"Ah! Luffy!" Usopp and Franky yelled.

"Both of them were delicious" Luffy says after swallowing everything in a second.

They all laughed. Seriously, where does all the food go in that small body?

He sits down and there's suddenly a nice smell beside him.

"Here, herbal tea" The cook places a small cup in front of him.

"Ah… Thanks, cook"

"Uhm… Did that idiot say or do anything unnecessary?" He seems worried, it's almost funny.

"Yeah, he totally made a move on me" He said and sipped some of the herbal tea. It's weird, but it seems to calm his nausea a bit. Was the cook aware that he was not feeling well? No, that couldn't be.

"What?!" His eyes opened in surprise.

"I'm kidding, you idiot cook" He laughed.

"Crap"

"What?"

"That was the cutest little laugh" This idiot is almost blushing, what is wrong with him?

"Don't start, I'll hit you" He elbowed him, setting the tea down on the table, his hands were trembling again so he hid them in his jacket's pockets.

"Uhm… are you feeling better?"

"... Why are you asking that?"

"You seemed a bit… out of it. I realized this may have been too much for you, I just pushed all these idiots on you…"

"Yeah, seriously" He smiles.

"Aw man, you're killing me, can I kiss you?" He approached Zoro's face with that intention.

"No way" He pushed his face away with both hands.

Time passes by flying, for a second they forgot they have to work tomorrow. All the food is gone and everyone is tired, so they decide to call it a night. After tidying everything up, they all go outside, Sanji being the last one getting out, closing everything behind him.

"Okay, I'll drop this guys off" Frank says patting Brook and Usopp on their shoulders "Anyone else needs a ride?"

"Us" Luffy said looking at Nami and back at Franky "Pretty please?"

"Well, if you ask me like that" He smiles and ruffles Luffy's hair.

"Drive safely" Sanji said

"Will do, boss. See you guys tomorrow"

They said their goodbyes, with promises to meet again tomorrow.

"See you tomorrow, newbie"

"Bye, Zoro!" Luffy smiled, getting on the car.

He waves at him, smiling. He looks beside him, suddenly he realizes he's alone with Sanji. His hands form fists inside on his pockets.

"Okay, uhm, see ya" We walks off in some random direction. No, don't leave you idiot, you have something to say to the Cook, dammit, why can't he do this right?

"Where are you going?" Sanji asks, already by his side.

"Home"

"Didn't you say you live down in Wano Street?"

"I did"

"That's the other way…" He points at the direction opposite to where they are walking.

Zoro stops on his tracks, his face red. He slowly turns around, as if it would go unnoticed, and starts walking again.

"Uhm, are you perhaps…. really bad with directions?" Of course Sanji as a smirk on his face.

"Shut up"

"For real?"

"I said shut up, and why are you coming along?"

"I'll walk you home"

"You don't have to, I'm not a girl"

"I want to"

"Whatever, do as you like"

They start walking at the same pace. Sanji lights up a cigarette, taking a long draw, enjoying evert last bit of it. Recently, the only time he can have a smoke is at night, when work is over and he just wants to relax.

"Now that I think about it, doesn't Nami live in your building?" Zoro suddenly breaks the silence.

"Yeah, she's probably gonna stay over at Luffy's"

"Oh…wait, are they?"

"You didn't notice? They've been together for a while now"

"How was I supposed to know?"

"It's so obvious, you just don't pay attention" He lights up a new cigarette.

"I guess"

"You're too absent-minded"

"Okay"

"And gullible"

"That's…"

"You're kinda slow too"

"…"

"And you don't have much of a self-protective nature"

"Well, shit! Tell me how you really feel, you fucking bastard!"

Sanji laughs. Why does he enjoy making him mad?

"I'm kidding… mostly" He smiles.

"You're an asshole"

"Oh, but you like me anyways"

"Shut up"

They walk for almost 20 minutes. By the time they are outside his shitty apartment complex, Zoro is really anxious. Not only because his nausea is back and he is freaking sweating in this cold; but also because he has to say thanks. He's been planning how to say it the whole way here, but now that they are outside of his building he does not know how to put everything into words.

"Are you really feeling okay?"

"I already told you, I'm peachy"

"Don't play dumb with me… I can tell there's something off"

"I'm okay, cook. You don't have to worry" His trembling hands form fists inside his pockets. "More importantly… Cook…" He starts.

"Don't say it like that's my name, I have a proper one" Off to a great start.

"Sanji"

"Yeah?" He smiles.

"I… Uhm… well, what you did, sort of… you see, that…"

"Wow, I can see this is hard for you, so don't worry"

"No, shut up. I want to say it" He inhales deeply and exhales. He's no good with this stuff "Thank you… You really helped me out here, even though you have no reason to…"

"You're welcome, sweetie"

"See, now you make me regret I even said anything"

They laugh.

Still, Zoro can't shake the feeling that this is not enough. He feels like he's doing nothing in return, and this is the first time he feels the need to. What the hell, when did he start acting like this? Like a freaking normal person. But, I mean, it's true. He's done nothing for the guy, he has brought him nothing but trouble. He's bound to get tired of it, right? Of him.

"Zoro, I-" Soft lips on his cut him off.

Zoro kisses him. He actually kisses him. It's just a light touch of the lips and it lasts just a few seconds, but still.

"Alright" Zoro says once he pulls away. He nods stiffly, pressing his lips into a thin line "That happened. Yeah, okay, I'll go now…"

Sanji grabs his arm.

"That's no good… don't kiss me then run away, you'll hurt my feelings"

"Let go…" He can't look at him in the eye.

"Why?"

"Cause it's embarrassing"

"Then why did you kiss me"

"…"

"Answer me, Zoro"

"I don't…want you to hate me"

"What?"

"I don't want to be hated by you. So, when you're nice to me…. I feel fucking anxious if I don't do the same in return. Which, by the way, is a very new thing for me. Dammit, I couldn't… think of anything else"

"Idiot"

"What?"

"I don't want a kiss with that sort of feelings implied…Do it when you truly feel like it, that's when I'll be the happiest ant he most grateful" He smiles, letting go of his wrist.

"Yeah… okay"

"Now, let's go inside, it's freaking cold outside"

"What?"

"C'mon"

Why the hell does the cook want to go inside of his apartment? Just leave, dammit.

"My apartment is a bit…" Shitty, cramped, ruined, nothing compared to what you have… that's what he wanted to say.

"It doesn't matter, lead the way"

Honestly, this asshole does whatever he wants and right now he really doesn't feel like objecting. He's tired, really tired.

He just glares at him and enters the apartment complex first, Sanji following him close. They are about to walk upstairs when he hears a familiar voice calling.

"Zoro? 'That you, boy?"

"Yeah, hi" He turns around and watches Kokoro leaving her apartment and walking up to them

"You bringing a friend home? That's rare"

"Uhm, yes. This is Sanji. Sanji, this is the old lady" Sanji elbows him "I mean, Kokoro"

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Kokoro" He smiles like he would to a single twenty year old beauty.

"And he has manners! Oh boy, please be good friends with Zoro, this boy is stupid so bear with him"

"The fuck?"

"Oh, that's right, I forgot" She dropped her smile a looked at Zoro with a serious expression "Did you find a proper job this time, kid? If you didn't I swear to god I'll punch you"

"Jesus, I did. This time…a proper job" He mumbles this last part, glancing at Sanji, who was smiling fondly at him.

"Good, good. Now Chimney won't make fun of you"

"I was definitely not worried about that"

"Sure, whatever you say. Okay, I won't bother you guys any longer. Oh, wait Zoro, if you see Lola, please tell her to stop bringing her clients home, the last one really scared Gombe. I was gonna tell her, but she keeps avoiding me"

"Will do, goodnight" That was a bit hard to do, since they don't get along at all.

They say goodbye and watch her enter her apartment.

"She is a nice lady"

"Gross" He starts walking.

"I don't mean it in that way, Jesus" He follows.

Sanji definitely does not belong here, he shouldn't drag him into this world. His world. When did he forget that? Why was he playing nice guy all this time? So Sanji wouldn't be put off? So he wouldn't leave him? That's pathetic. That's not like him at all.

 _Stop pretending, dammit. You're not like them._

He's sure Sanji won't like him as much if he sees him in this light. Not that he could blame him. Right now, he really doesn't give a fuck.

Why is this making him so irritated?

They arrive to the third floor, he stops in front of his door, but he glances at the one on the left.

"Dammit" He bangs the door next to his two times, maybe with a bit more strength than necessary "Hey, you slut, stop bringing your clients home" There's some rustling and the door suddenly opens.

"Shut it, you fucking drunkard!"

"Just warning you. I don't really give a fuck if they kick you out"

"… Kokoro told ya?"

"Yeah" He walks away

"Wait, Zoro" She grabs his arm.

"What is it?"

"Do you… do you have any?"

"… I'm out" And for some reason that makes him really anxious.

"You fucking liar, you must have some hidden"

"I don't have any for you, now let go of me" He brushes her off "Goodnight"

He doesn't look at Sanji, he doesn't need to, he knows what kind of expression he must have.

He opens his door and turns on the lights, Sanji gets in and locks up behind him. He starts to take off his jacket, why is it so hot in here?

"Okay, so" He finally turns around and looks at Sanji "Why the hell did you want to get inside?" He struggles with his jacket, why won't it come off?

"Here, I'll help you with that" He pulls the zipper all the way down and takes off his jacket. Great, he feels like a kid now. Sanji throws his jacket on the couch and looks at him in the eyes with this indescribable expression.

"W-What?"

"You thought I wouln't notice?" He caresses his forearm and smiles at him.

"Notice what? You gotta be more specific"

"You're trembling, sweating, your breathing is uneven. You're really irritable and I bet your nausea is back"

"…How did? The fuck? I'm not-"

This is bad, this is fucking bad. He can see Sanji's mouth moving, but no words seem to come out. Wait, is the room moving or is he moving?

"Zoro!" Sanji yells and he snaps out of it.

"Fuck" He runs to the bathroom, ignoring Sanji's words. As soon as he gets there, he kneels in front on the toilet and throws up. He can't breathe, it burns, it hurts.

Sanji is there a second after him and he caresses his back until he is done.

"What's wrong with me?" He manages to say, his forehead resting on his arm. His throat hurts, dammit.

"It's okay, Zoro"

"It's not fucking okay!" He sits up, slapping his hand away "What the fuck is wrong with me?!"

"…You're having withdrawal symptoms"

"What? No… That's, that can't be it, I've never-" His muscles contract and he throws up again.

Sanji sits beside him until he is done, he puts a hand on his lower back when it seems he won't be throwing up again.

"Do you-" He starts, but Zoro does not have the intention to let him finish.

"Get the fuck off!" He stands up suddenly, Sanji looks up at him, surprised "I don't fucking need ya. I don't fucking need anyone, I never have. So who the hell do you think you are, barging into my life, doing whatever you want! You think you can pity me? You think you can look down on me just because you have a perfect life? With your fucking friends and your shitty restaurant. Screw all that! I don't know why I started to act all nice with you people… what the hell was I thinking? That ain't me. Fuck, you almost made me believe it for a second, that I could change. But fuck that, fuck you" He laughs "Tell me, Sanji. Do you like me even now? Why don't you get the fuck out of here… you don't belong with people like me. Leave me the fuck alone!"

Silence fills the room. Sanji just stares at Zoro, trying to catch up his breath, trying to make his heart go slower. Breathing in, then out. He repeats this a couple of times.

"Have you calmed down?" Sanji asks. And that just makes him snap.

He runs out of the bathroom, straight to his bedroom. He knows it's there, it must be. Please let it be there. He opens a drawer, looking for it, but he gets desperate and decides that the fastest way is to drop everything on the floor and search.

"Where is it? Where the hell is it?" He mutters "Fuck!" He kicks the drawer and then he sees it. A small plastic bag. He picks it up at the same time Sanji barges into the room.

"Zoro, give that to me" He demands

"Fuck off" He tries to open the bag, but his hands just won't cooperate with him.

Sanji takes this opportunity. He grabs the bag and pushes Zoro into the bed, then he runs straight to the bathroom, he drops the small bag in the toilet and flushes it. Zoro gets there when it's already gone.

"No" He runs and kneels in front of the toilet "No no no no no… What the fuck did you do?! It could have made all of this go away… everything"

"Yeah, maybe it would for a while. But, then what? You'll never be free of this that way"

"Quit being a nosy bitch!"

Before Sanji could do anything about it, Zoro gets up. Suddenly, all he can feel it's a sharp pain on his cheek. This guy. He actually punched him with all of his strength. Not only that, he called him bitch? What the hell?

He spits out some blood and looks at Zoro.

"You punch like a girl" Ok, maybe he shouldn't provoke him.

Zoro goes for his face again, but this time he dodges. He hugs him from behind, restraining his arms.

"Let go! I'll fucking kill you!" He yells and kicks. They struggle until they are both on the floor and out of breath, still, Sanji won't let go. At some point, Zoro stops struggling. He doesn't say anything, he just lays there with Sanji, trembling.

"Cook" He manages to say with a husky voice.

"Shut up" He's holding Zoro so tight it hurts. He's almost afraid to let go of him, not because he could punch the life out of him, but because it's seems like Zoro is drifting further apart from him, like nothing had changed from the day they met. He was sure he had him. He was wrong. It appears it won't be that easy, but that's okay, as long as he doesn't let go of him.

"…Sanji"

"I said shut up"

"I wanna puke" Sanji looks at Zoro's nape. He's still trembling a bit, and he's sweating a lot.

He slowly let's go of him, Zoro get's up and throws up again, his eyes filled with tears. When he's done and dozing off on the toilet seat, Sanji grabs his arm.

"Let's go"

"No, I'll just throw up again… let me sleep here"

"That won't do"

"Let me live here…" He mutters, dozing off again.

"C'mon" He pulls his arm, making him stand up "Let's get you to bed"

"I'm sorry… I'm sorry"

"Yeah"

He manages to drag him to bed, he removes part of his clothing and gets him under the covers, Zoro is speaking nonsense, struggling to keep his eyes open and still sweating a lot.

"I'm sorry…"

"Yeah" He smiles, stroking his hair "You already said that"

"Sometimes I feel… just like my father. I don't… I'm sorry, I couldn't"

"What are you saying…" Sanji touches his forehead "Crap, I knew it, you have a fever" He gets up from where he was sitting beside him "I'll go get something" He turns around but a tight grip on his shirt prevents him from leaving.

"I'm sorry"

"I know, it's-"

"I'm sorry, mom"

 _Oh._

He sits down again.

"I couldn't do anything to save you… so much blood...so much"

"It's okay" He whispers while stroking his head.

"Don't go… he… daddy won't look at me"

"It's gonna be okay, I swear"

The grip on his shirt grows weaker and weaker, until Zoro is completely asleep.

He takes one last look at him and runs to grab a clean cloth and cold water. He places the cold cloth on his forehead and sits down, exhausted.

This is a bit out of his area of expertise. He hates to admit it, but he needs help. He takes out his phone and calls him.

"Hello?"

"Chopper, I need your help"

Not even twenty minutes later, Chopper arrives. He takes a good look at Zoro and gives him some antipyretic for now, to make the fever go down.

"Okay, you know I can't give you a recipe, because I'm still not a Doctor. He's clearly having drug withdrawal symptoms. Are you planning to keep him here?"

"I don't… know"

"He should be in a hospital"

"But…"

"Sanji… let's do this: We get him to a hospital and a friend of mine, who's a certified Doctor, takes a look at him and gives him the proper medication. He spends the first most critical days in the hospital and then you can take him home, though it won't be easy. Also, you should probably take him to your house, since he could be hiding more drugs somewhere unimaginable, which he could take while you're not looking"

"Won't he be scared? Waking up in a hospital, I just…"

"I know you don't like Hospitals… but, for now, it's the right thing to do"

"Okay…" He looks at his sleeping face.

And just like Chopper says, they take him to the Hospital.

 _It's really not easy._

The first days are horrible.

Even though he hates the thought of being in a Hospital, he visits before, in the middle and after work, it's helps that Chopper knows everyone, so they look the other side when he visits off hours.

Zoro starts having some minor hallucinations and terrible mood swings, he can be completely calm and normal one second and the next one he's crying or trying to kick his ass. He also has a horrible fever every now and then that won't go down with anything and that just scares him to death every time. Half of the time he doesn't recognize who he is and the other half he clings to him as if he is his only ally there.

He made the right choice.

After two weeks, they send him home. But of course, Sanji just drags him to his apartment. I mean, he already moved half of Zoro's closet here while he was in the hospital. Zoro is not too happy about that, but he doesn't have the strength to argue.

He works at peace now, for whatever reason. Zoro's is doing so much better and he's at home and not in a scary Hospital. He lets him take his bed and he sleeps on the couch, which reminds him that he still hasn't bought a bed for the guest room.

It's been almost 4 days since Zoro is staying in his apartment.

He opens the front door and he drops his keys on the table, it's so quiet. Too quiet.

Zoro is taking a warm bath. He feels so tired, it just hurts all over, so he just relaxes in the tub. He honestly can't believe Sanji saw that ugly side of him and still sticked around. Any normal person wouldn't bother with him. But he did. He put up with so much. Even though the first days are still blurry in his mind, he knows he must have been a pain in the ass.

"That idiot cook..." He mutters.

He honestly feels better, no more trembling, vomit or drastic mood swings. He still gets anxious for not having anything to keep him high though. But maybe he can do this, I mean, Sanji won't let him work if he's not clean and right now he really needs a job.

He is lost in thought when the door swings open.

Sanji gets a bit worried so he just opens every door looking for Zoro, he finds him in the bathroom tub, naked on the hot steamy water and he can't help but stare.

"You're back" He closes his eyes, not moving an inch. Not even bothering covering up.

"Y-Yeah… the disaster in the kitchen was solved before I got there"

"I can feel you staring"

He clears his throat.

"Uhm, I'm trying some new recipes tonight and I'd like a second opinion. You think your stomach can handle it?"

"Yeah, I'm okay"

"Great… uhm, and about tomorrow, are you sure? I was talking with Nami, we could wait a couple days"

"Not doing anything makes me real anxious… I need to do something, anything. But you're the boss anyway, it' up to you"

"Yeah… Well, everyone is really excited for you to start working. You can start tomorrow, but if you feel even a little bit under the weather then you have to go home"

"Got it"

"…"

"I'd like to keep enjoying my bath"

"Oh, right" He closes the door behind him.

Man, he never gets tired of seeing those muscles.

After dinner Sanji takes a long and nice bath. He's been feeling a bit stressed lately but finally everything seems to be settling into place.

When he's done he goes to the couch to get some sleep but the pillow he usually uses is gone. He goes to his bedroom a bit confused; he swears he saw it there before he went to the bathroom.

"Have you seen my pillow? It swear it was-"

Zoro is already in bed, Sanji's pillow right next to him.

"Zoro?"

"I was just thinking… the couch must be uncomfortable and your bed is big enough…"

"So?" Oh man, he knows what he means but he just needs to hear it.

"Dammit…" He mutters "SO, sleep with time, idiot cook"

Sanji smiles.

"I thought you'd never ask"

 **To be continued…**


End file.
